Star Trekkin'
by Caliente
Summary: unrelated 100-word drabbles written for Ship Olympics teams on LJ –– 1. Kirk/Spock & Scotty, 2. Scotty & tribbles, 3. Kirk/Sulu, 4. Kirk/McCoy [in the Mirror-verse], 5. McCoy/Chapel, 6. Pike & Boyce, 7. Uhura & Gaila/OC, 8. McCoy & family, 9. Spock/Uhura, 10. Gaila/Uhura/Chapel, 11. Kirk/McCoy/Spock [Hogwarts AU], 12. Kirk/Rand, 13. Kirk/Scotty, 14. McCoy/Spock, 15. Sarek/Amanda
1. KIRK&SPOCK Foreplay

**Author's Note: **For Team Spork as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** Scotty didn't wait to see who won—he ran.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Foreplay**

When Kirk invited his first and second officers to join him for dinner in the captain's mess, Scotty didn't think anything of it. He wasn't keen to have command fall on his shoulders, but he had nothing against a hearty meal and good company.

Thing was, the conversation kept moving from inclusive to nonstop bickering between Kirk and Spock. Seemed like circular arguments to him, which he would've thought to be illogical. When he caught sight of Spock's hand resting on Kirk's thigh, the purpose became clear: this arguing was _foreplay_.

Scotty didn't wait to see who won—he ran.


	2. SCOTTY No Tribble At All

**Author's Note: **For Team Tribble as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film with allusions to the TOS episode _The Trouble With Tribbles_. The title is part of a Scotty quote from that episode that goes, "...where they'll be no Tribble at all." Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** Scotty woke up feeling perfect, so he should have known something was wrong.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**No Tribble At All**

Scotty woke up feeling perfect, so he should have known something was wrong. He didn't even realize his Tribble was missing until its little babies and grandbabies and grand-grandbabies began popping up all over the ship. In the food processors, in the Jeffries tubes, in the _captain's chair_.

And damn if the sensors couldn't detect the little buggers!

Oh, he calibrated and recalibrated them, but, the way they were reproducing, he wasn't sure it'd make a difference. Where could he send them all?

(Thankfully, a passing Klingon cruiser solved that problem for him.)

Sadly, he never saw his Tribble again.


	3. KIRK&SULU Tactical Genius

**Author's Note: **For Team Kikipups as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "You all right, Captain?" came a concerned voice.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Tactical Genius**

It just figured the first thing Kirk did on an uninhabited planet was take a header down a cliff. Granted, it was a small cliff but still.

"You all right, Captain?" came a concerned voice.

Kirk blinked a few times, as a blurry figure a few meters above him came into focus. "Sulu?" (Ow, seriously, why did it have to be his head?)

Sulu said something to someone over his shoulder, then turned back to Kirk. "Hold on! I'm on my way down."

There was a lazy leer on Kirk's face. "_Yeah_, you are." He really _was_ a tactical genius.


	4. KIRK&MCCOY Safe

**Author's Note: **For Team Jim and Bones as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film in the Mirror-verse. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** His quarters weren't safe.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Safe**

His quarters weren't safe. That Marlena chick was seriously stalking him.

He didn't know where else to go, though. Nowhere on this whole freaking ship was safe! It was filled with psychopaths and sociopaths.

Except for his real crew. He tried McCoy's room first. "Bones! Bones, let me in!"

A haggard McCoy opened the door. "What?" he growled.

"Bones, there's a woman in my quarters and I can't get rid of her!"

McCoy quirked a brow. "So?"

Kirk pushed his way into McCoy's quarters. "So you're getting a bed buddy."

"Damn it, Jim!"

Kirk smirked. "You know you love it."


	5. MCCOY&CHAPEL Bed Buddies

**Author's Note: **For Team ChapelHet as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "So you're getting a bed buddy."  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Bed Buddies**

It was late and Leonard McCoy was _exhausted_. He was about to collapse into bed when his door chime rang. Of _course_ it did. No rest for the weary.

Walking to the door, he smacked the keypad to open the door. "_What?_"

Christine Chapel was standing on the other side, eyebrows high on her forehead. "Hello to you, too, Doctor."

Frowning, he crossed his arms. "What're you doing here?"

"Problem with the grav stabilizers on Deck Four."

"So?" Not his problem.

She pushed him back into his room with a smirk on her face. "So _you're_ getting a bed buddy."


	6. PIKE BOYCE A New Era Begins

**Author's Note: **For Team NewOldSkool as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set during the film, post-_Kelvin_ but pre-Iowa; based on characters introduced in the unused TOS pilot _The Cage_. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "Good idea, Captain."  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**A New Era Begins**

Chris Pike is sitting in the Captain's chair as a captain for the very first time. It feels awesome and intimidating and heavy and freeing and _awesome_.

The ship is currently in spacedock for upgrades with only a few crew members onboard. Philip Boyce is one of those few. "How's she fit, Chris?"

Even though he's captain now, he's been friends with Boyce for too long to stand on ceremony. "Like a dream." He stands and gestures to his ready room. "Share a drink with your new CO?"

The corner of Boyce's eyes crinkle with his smile. "Good idea, _Captain_."


	7. UHURA GAILA whipped cream bikini

**Author's Note: **For Team Gaila as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set during the Academy Era. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "Of course not!"  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**whipped cream bikini**

Living with Gaila meant Uhura never quite knew what she was coming home to. Even so, entering their room to find Gaila standing in a whipped cream bikini still gave her pause. "Gaila, I thought we agreed you weren't going to have men in our room anymore."

"I know."

Uhura's eyes narrowed. "So there's no man coming over?"

"Of course not!"

"Is a _woman_ coming over?"

Gaila laughed. "No, silly."

"Then what's with the get-up?" she asked, curiosity outweighing her trepidation.

"I'm going to go surprise a friend."

Uhura watched Gaila sashay out of the room. "I'm sure you will."


	8. MCCOY always something more

**Author's Note: **For Team McCoy as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set sometime after the shuttle scene. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** McCoy absolutely did not cower.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**always something more**

McCoy absolutely did not cower. His ex-wife was the fearsome sort, to be certain, but he was standing his ground. He hadn't been back to Earth in over a year, hadn't seen his baby girl in almost three. He'd be visiting Joanna this shore leave no matter _what_ Jocelyn said.

Honestly, he didn't know what leverage she thought she had. She'd already informed him of all his deficiencies as a husband, as a father, as a son, even in the bedroom—what else was there?

Turned out there was one left: it was Joanna that didn't want to see him.


	9. SPOCK&UHURA from the mouths of babes

**Author's Note: **For Team Lyre as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. The title comes from a Mohandas Gandhi quote: "Even as wisdom often comes from the mouths of babes..." Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "You haven't got anything to play with, do you?"  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**from the mouths of babes**

Most of the children were avoiding Spock. One little girl, Karie, was not. She walked right up to him and tugged on his sleeve. "Mr. Spock?"

Spock lifted one brow in acknowledgment. "Yes?"

"You haven't got anything to play with, do you?" she asked hopefully.

He blinked. "I do not."

"Oh."

Smothering a laugh, Uhura swept over to rescue her boyfriend. "Karie, why don't you join us?" she suggested, taking the girl's hand.

Karie bit her lip. "But won't Mr. Spock be lonely?"

Uhura caught Spock's eye and shared her smile with him as she reassured Karie he'd be fine.


	10. GAILA&UHURA&CHAPEL Girlfriends

**Author's Note: **For Team Threesome as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film (and, in my mind, post-break-up with Spock). Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "Just relax."  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Girlfriends**

Gaila was running her hands through Nyota's hair. "Just relax."

A warm flush spread from her cheeks down her neck. "I'm trying."

"We won't do anything you don't want, I promise." Gaila's voice was lyrical as she ran her hands down Nyota's arms and back. "This is for you."

Christine, who was sitting nearby, chimed in: "Yeah, this is your time. We're here for you."

Despite her embarrassment, Nyota smiled. "Then why're you so far away? Get over here."

Crossing to her, Christine greeted Nyota with a long, deep kiss. Gaila hummed happily as she scooted closer—and joined in.


	11. KIRK&MCCOY&SPOCK Building Relations

**Author's Note: **For Team Triumvirate as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set... at Hogwarts. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "You can trust me." (Harry Potter AU)  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry; Harry Potter stuffs are used without permission and are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Building Inter-House Relations**

Leonard McCoy loosened his yellow and black striped tie as he stared at his two classmates in disbelief. "You wanna do _what?_"

The Ravenclaw prefect called Spock quirked a brow. "I believe we were clear in our intent."

McCoy scowled at him before turning to Jim Kirk.

The younger Gryffindor was grinning widely. "C'mon, admit it—you're intrigued."

McCoy grunted but didn't disagree.

"We believe it will be a mutually beneficial experience," Spock added.

Pursing his lips, McCoy nodded. "And this'll stay between us?"

Spock nodded solemnly.

Kirk's grin wasn't really reassuring at all. "Of course. You can trust me."


	12. KIRK&RAND Worth It

**Author's Note: **For Team Blonde Ambition as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** Jim decided that taking on the Klingons hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Worth It**

Every part of Jim Kirk's body ached. Even parts like his ears and toes, which was, honestly, pretty damn weird. Bones wanted him in Sickbay but Jim just wanted to collapse into bed.

Ignoring everyone, he dragged himself out of the transporter room and back to his quarters. Jim wasn't sure how he did it, but he was pretty sure he deserved a medal for it.

Instead of finding his quarters empty, though, he was greeted by his yeoman—who immediately threw herself at him. Jim decided that taking on the Klingons hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.


	13. KIRK&SCOTTY Unexpected

**Author's Note: **For Team Tartan as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** "Who needs porn vids anyway?"  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**Unexpected**

It was late and Scotty wasn't expecting anyone.

Hence the sight of his second officer with his cock out when Jim Kirk entered his quarters. Being who he was, though, Jim barely paused. "Big night in, Scotty?" he said by way of greeting, smirking thoughtfully.

Scotty was already attempting to cover himself and stop his vid. "Uh, Captain, I..."

Crossing to Scotty, Kirk flipped off the screen for him. Then he tugged the blanket from his lower half. "Who needs porn vids anyway?" he asked. Crouching down, Jim ran his tongue along Scotty's length.

Sometimes unexpected visits were the best.


	14. SPOCK&MCCOY The Hangover

**Author's Note: **For Team Spones as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set post-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** Regret was illogical.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**The Hangover**

The morning hurt. Spock wasn't quite certain how this was possible, but he suspected it was related to the chocolates the aliens had insisted on sharing with them.

Massaging his temples, he started to get up only to find an arm slung around his waist and his body pulled back against another.

A myriad of images and feelings, blurry and intense, were fed to his brain. At the forefront were lust and sex—messy, violent and passionate. Fascinating if unexpected.

Well. Regret was illogical.

Spock turned over to face the man whose bed he was sharing. "Good morning, Dr. McCoy."


	15. SAREK&AMANDA burning for you

**Author's Note: **For Team Kalifarr as part of livejournal's Ship Olympics at st_respect. Set pre-film. Unbeta'd.**  
Prompt:** He burned.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

**burning for you**

He burned. It was the only way to describe what was happening.

It began deep inside, spreading outward until every nerve ending vibrated with feeling.

Sarek had never experienced such a thing. His life had always been logic, pure and simple.

Amanda Grayson was not simple.

And the fire she brought out from within him, the way her essence burned into his...

No, there was nothing simple about this at all.

And it seemed there was no cure. He once and forever burned.

With Amanda by his side, though, Sarek found he didn't much mind the illogic of it all.


End file.
